dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimmering dress
The shimmering dress, also known as the light dress or dress of radiance, is a recurring dress in the Dragon Quest series. This radiant yellow gown sometimes reflects incoming spells, with the frequency depending on the title. Design wise, it has shifted from a loose-fitting robe to a regal ballroom gown. Appearances Dragon Quest III The shimmering dress has a defence bonus of +90 and reduces damage taken from breath and magic attacks by 33%. It is the strongest piece of armor in remakes of the game, but it can only be worn by female characters. In the SNES/GBC remake, one can be found as a prize for completing the 4th Pachisi track (1st Goal) and can also be purchased from the 5th Pachisi track in one of the shops for 19,000 gold. Dragon Quest IV The shimmering dress has a defence bonus of +50 (+45 in the NES Version) and can be worn by the Hero (female), Alena, Maya, and Meena. It can be sold for 6,600 gold. It has a 33% chance to reflect spells back at the caster. They can be found in Baron's Folly and Doorway to Nadiria. Dragon Quest V The shimmering dress has a defence bonus of +45, and a 33% reflection rate. It may be purchased in Gotha and Lofty Peak for 8000 gold. Dragon Quest VI This time, the dress is a reward for completing the Best Dressed Contest instead of being purchasable, and as such is unsellable. It provides +55 defence and +65 style, with a whopping 50% chance to reflect magic. Combine with a silver tiara and glass slippers for a massive +186 style boost for Milly and Ashlynn. Dragon Quest VII The shimmering dress has a defence bonus of +75 and a style bonus of +61. It can only be equipped by Maribel and Aishe and it reflects spells in battle 33% of the time. The shimmering dress can be found at the Multipleximus Maximus. Once again, the shimmering dress receives a massive +40 style bonus for the Best Dressed Contest of the Excellence Grading Organisation if it is worn with a silver tiara and glass slippers. Dragon Quest VIII The shimmering dress has a defense bonus of +67 and a 20% chance to reflect all spells barring Insulatle. It can be worn by Jessica and Red. Shimmering dresses can only be made using the Alchemy Pot and can be sold for 8,800 gold. They can also be upgraded into a divine bustier by combining it with a dangerous bustier, a princess's robe by combining it with an angel's robe and a gold rosary, or a Shamshir of light by combining it with a light shield and a rune staff. Recipe: Spangled dress + Ruby of protection + Gold bracer Dragon Quest IX In this game, the shimmering dress has received a male counterpart in the form of the twinkling tuxedo. Reflect rate is 20%. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III armor Category:Dragon Quest IV armor Category:Dragon Quest V armor Category:Dragon Quest VI armor Category:Dragon Quest VII armor Category:Dragon Quest VIII armor Category:Dragon Quest IX clothing Category:Dragon Quest XI clothing